1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information reproducing method, an information reproducing device, and an information reproducing terminal for reproducing information with a device and a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention has been given to the variety of television broadcasts. In addition to a conventional CS (Communication Satellite) broadcast using communication satellites, a BS (Broadcast Satellite) digital broadcast and a wide-band CS broadcast (so-called 110° CS broadcast) started to increase the number of channels and the number of programs that viewers could select. A digital terrestrial television broadcast is scheduled to be started in the future, so it is expected that the number of programs will increase more and more.
On the other hand, as for recording devices for recording programs, in addition to conventional devices using video tapes, recording type DVDs, hard disc drives (HDD), and devices using a large-capacity nonvolatile memory are expected to be put on the market one after another.
However, most viewers worry that even when the number of television programs they want to view increases, they cannot make enough time for viewing the television programs. For this reason, the need for recording a television program in a portable unit and viewing the program in free time at a favorite place is increasing in recent years.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-26222 discloses a recording/reproducing device to be connected to a portable information terminal, comprising means for converting a file for the potable information terminal and means for transmitting a file to the portable information terminal. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-262200 (USAA 2002156602) discloses a portable information terminal connected to a recording/reproducing device, comprising means for transmitting reservation information and program information to the portable information terminal.
However, the use of transferring a file from a recording/reproducing device to a portable information terminal and reproducing the file in the portable information terminal cannot respond to the use of viewing a part of a certain program by one device and then viewing the remaining part of the program by the other device.